Your Pretty Heart
by BIC wite out
Summary: This is a one shot. Now the tables have turned. Sasuke is chasing after Sakura but she has moved on. SasuSaku


A/N: This one shot was inspired from a song by Say Anything. The song is called All This Fashion and Sasuke will say some of the lyrics in the story. ENJOY AND REVIEW :

He has extreme power, killed Itachi, and was able to return to his home town of Konoha for a month now…so why did he have such a heavy weight on his heart? He has accomplished his whole path of life…why was he so troubled…so…hurt?

He was constantly thinking of her…of Sakura. Why? He never thought of her. Maybe once or twice while he was gone but never this much. She has every guy in the village wrapped around her finger. She moved on from Sasuke and as much as he hated to admit it…it hurt him. This whole time that he has been back to Konoha she has only spoken to him maybe 2 or three times. And he knew that she knew that he existed…so why didn't she care so much?

He left the Uchiha estate (where he was living now) and went out into the crisp, cool, night air. He needed a walk…needed to clear his head. He walked, and waked and saw no other then Sakura Haruno siting on that park bench where he left her so many years ago.

"Sakura?"

"Oh hey Sasuke."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I love this time of night…It's so quiet and peaceful."

Silence 

"So I'm surprised to see you sitting there." Sasuke spoke.

"Huh. Why?" She asked.

"It's where I left you all those years ago."

Sakura looked down…he was right.

"Oh that doesn't bother me anymore Sasuke. I've moved on."

"Why?"

She gasped. It was a little shocking for her to hear him wonder. But she responded in full honesty. "It was foolish of me to keep wasting my time waiting for. I knew and still know that you'll see me like that. So I stopped being pathetic and moved on."

"Yea I can see that. I see you with different guys. They're all the same." He said in a very snotty way.

Sakura picked up on the snottiness and defended herself. "They're nice to me. They enjoy spending time with me and I enjoy spending time with them. But how are they all the same?"

"They don't care about you. They just have a lot of money and they use to their advantage. They get anything you want just so they can have you. There's no love in that."

That angered Sakura. "Well it's not like you would know the first thing about love Sasuke Uchiha!"

She had said that very harshly and it hurt Sasuke. So he just spoke, whatever could come to his head. "All the pretty boys you call wont keep you warm at all when winter hits the fall. Hair doth not a lover make. Your gentle lashes shake. Your dainty ankles quake. But I'll be around when all this fucking fashion brings you down to pick your pretty heart right off the ground. When they take you on the town with their designer crowns they'll only bring you down and all their cash can't buy you from my arms. Let's say hard triumph over charms. Let's send these spoiled brats to face the facts. Oh I'll be around when all this name dropping brings you down. To pick your pretty heart right off the ground."

And with that he turned around and started walking away. Leaving Sakura there speechless.

_I can't believe what I'm hearing. He cares for me? He at least likes me…maybe even loves me. How did this happen? Whatever I don't care I threw him and all memories away years ago._

But just then all memories of the past with him flew back into her head. And they brought her all the way back to when he left her on this park bench.

She suddenly jumped up. "Why am I sitting here? How could I come back here? I hate this place! I hate it so much! " She spoke to her herself in a shaky voice…about to crack into tears.

Unconsciously she started running away. And eventually her steps caught her up to Sasuke. She stopped and looked up at him. He turned around. They were inches apart.

_Why am I here?_ Sakura thought to herself.

But then Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her in so there were no inches between them. He looked down at her with those black, endless eyes. He kissed her so lovingly, so passionately.

_Oh. That's why._


End file.
